Altverse
:This is a meta page for the Altverse universe and therefore, should be treated as . ::NOTICE: Unless you have formally applied here and been accepted, do not add your nation into this project or on this page without the expressive consent of the Altverse community consensus. We are still active as of March 2015. Join us today! Altverse is a collaborative roleplaying project based on the with different faces and endless possibilities. Joining the likes of nations like Sierra, Kurdistan, Westland, Emilia, and more, Altverse enters an era of uncertainty and calamity as , war, rebellions, and crises lurk at every corner. Thankfully, the denizens of Altverse strive to make their chaotic world a better place—a nod to the real world one may be familiar with. In this world where everyone's decisions and countries matter, you can forever change the annals of history of this recreated world, we call the Altverse. Rules Complying to the rules of Altverse are necessary to ensure things run smoothly and that everything done is fair and in good faith. Naturally, there must be limitations and regulations on what can or cannot be allowed. By familiarizing yourself with the rules, it'll save the time to prevent any unnecessary personal confrontations, disputes, and headaches. By joining and participating Altverse, you are agreeing to abide to the rules and face the disciplinary consequences of any infractions attached to the rules. List of collaborators Current Active Inactive Former *Redfreedom *Enclavehunter *Osswix Map :NOTE: As of April 2015 this is the official list of nations in Altverse. Any other list is currently outdated Disputed Other (de jure part of Wabash; de facto independent state) Blank Map List of nations Player-reated/controlled This is a list of all player-controlled nations along with any real world national/subnational entities that would exist under said nations, and hence, non-claimable. Africa * United Republic of the Congo (Alexander of Volzhsky) ** ** * (MineCraftian) ** ** ** ** ** Asia * Akitsu (Zabuza825) ** (minus Matsu, Kinmen, Wuqiu, the Pratas Islands, and the Spratly Islands, all of which is controlled by China (PRC)) * Great Korean Empire(JustinVuong) ** ** South Korea * Kurdistan (Dog of War) ** ** ** * Kolhar ** : , , , , , , , , and the ** : * Israel (Bowwow828) ** * Iraq (Alexander of Volzhsky) ** (except for Iraqi Kurdistan) * Kingdom of Lan Na (Warphead) ** * (Dog of War) ** : , , , , , , and * Sharqistan (TheMaster001) ** ; East Kazakhstan Region and Pavlodar Region * Trucial States (horton11) ** ** ** ** ** (about an 8th of Eastern Province) *** (a few gulf islands) * South Vietnam(JustinVuong) ** (south) * North Vietnam(Dog of War) ** (north) Europe * Kamenia (Tempered Empire) ** (northern) * France (Happy65) ** * Emilia (TheMaster001) ** * Commonwealth of Britannia (Dog of War) ** (north) ** ** **British Overseas Territories (excluding the Falklands, South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands and British Antarctic Territory). * Westland (Falloutfan08) ** (south) **Newfoundland ** French Guiana * Morochan People's Republic (Chei99) ** ; Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast, parts of Lviv Oblast, Zakarpattia Oblast ** ; Fragments of Prešov and Košice regions. ** ; parts of Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg & Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén counties ** ; parts of Maramureș County, Satu Mare Country and parts of Suceava County * Hellas (AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield) ** ** (Berat, Fier, Gjirokastër, Korçë, and Vlorë) ** ** (Blagoevgrad, Pazardzhik, Smolyan, Plovdiv, Kardzhali, Haskovo, Stara Zagora, Sliven, Yambol, and Burgas) ** * (MineCraftian) **Greenland * Kalmar Union (BIPU) ** ** ** ** * Germany (United Republic) ** ** : , , , , , northern sections of the and , and southern sections of the North America * Brazoria ( ) ** ( , , , , , ) * Mexico (JustinVuong) ** * Sierra (JustinVuong) **Southwest United States and Baja California peninsula ( , , , , , ), , , , , * Wabash Confederation (-Sunkist-) ** ( , , , , , parts of and , , , , , , and ) Oceania * United Commonwealth (-Sunkist-) South America * Falklandic People's Socialist Republic (Dog of War) **Falkland Islands **South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands * Argentine Confederate Union(Dog of War) ** Non-player countries This a list of all real world countries that exist based on the approximations of all player-controlled nations' existing claims. New collaborators can claim a country or countries before joining either by creating a new article or using an existing independent project. Applicants to Altverse may not participate in Altverse until they have been approved by the community. When you have chosen territories please either remove them from the list or indicate what territories are currently available. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Asia * * * * * * * **Exception of * * **Exception of Aceh, North Sumatra, Riau, West Sumatra, Jambi, Bengkulu, South Sumatra, Lampung, and the Bangka-Belitung Islands * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Europe * **Except Berat, Fier, Gjirokastër, Korçë, and Vlorë and parts of northern Albania * * * * (North) * * **Except Blagoevgrad, Pazardzhik, Smolyan, Plovdiv, Kardzhali, Haskovo, Stara Zagora, Sliven, Yambol, and Burgas * * * **Exception of parts of Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg & Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén counties. * * * * * * * * * * * * **Exception of Satu Mare County and parts of Maramureș and Suceava Counties * * * * **Exception of Fragments of Eastern Slovakia * * * **Except and oblasts and parts of * North America * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Eastern territory only; see Sierra and Wabash Oceania * * * * * * * * * * South America * * * * * * * * * Canonical history Current events Diplomacy See also *Future World *The Nearly Real World Category:Altverse Category:Worlds